


The Spider's Web Is Empty Now

by Green_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Internal Monologue, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Ragnarok, Symbolism, Timeline What Timeline, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Girl/pseuds/Green_Girl
Summary: After causing Ragnarok, Loki reflects.





	The Spider's Web Is Empty Now

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of a spoiler-ey nature are included at the end.

She wanted me to break it. I know she did. What other explanation is there? No woman would ever fall in love with someone like me unless they wanted a broken heart.  
I am a liar, a cheat, and the cruelest and cleverest person in the nine realms. I am the king of tricks and half-truths. Manipulation is my middle name. I am Loki, son of none, and I brought Ragnarok on the universe to spite a spider (out of desperation). I warned her that she would be hurt if she loved me. Perhaps it is the only time I ever told her the truth. It is a pity she did not believe me.  
She was beautiful, the spider in her web, as she called for me to enter. She thought I was a fly, but she miscalculated-for only the second time in her life. She had caught a fox, a wolf, a snake. She was warned, but she laughed.  
I will never forget that response. I had never liked being laughed at, but with her it was different-instead of being insulted, I heard the bitterness-and I understood, Hel help me, I understood her pain. I understood the accompanying words as well; “I have been hurt so much. What is one more wound?” could just as easily fallen from my lips as hers, were I more honest (less afraid.)  
She always let go when she kissed me. She was in control all other times-of herself, of situations, of everyone except me (especially me). Her trust always took my breath away even more than her kissing-although she was good at that, too. Her charms made Amora look like an old hag. She was perfect in her control and her surrender. Her silence and her shouts and her whispers and her calm voice in the face of danger were all more beautiful than music. Her lies and her truths and the riddles even I could not unravel were the workings of the cleverest mind her world has ever seen.  
Why, a fool might have asked, did I end this perfection? I promised her I would never leave her, but then I cannot keep a promise after what he did to improve (break) me. I am Loki, friend of none and family to none (but there was one, once). In the end, who could change that? Who could bring Chaos to peace? There is only one way.

 

My lord Thanos, I have done what you asked. You and I are the only living beings in the universe. Death is satisfied. Now, grant me the promised reward. I ask only that you use your infinite powers to reunite me with my spider-not to restore her to life, however. Here I can only harm her. No, kill me. Use your gauntlet to end the life of the immortal that outlasted Ragnarok. She is at peace, and I shall soon be with her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts and open-to-interpretation suicide.  
> I wrote this a few years back, edited it a little, and decided I liked it enough to post.


End file.
